


Stronger Together

by Sushimom



Series: Hero Worship [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimom/pseuds/Sushimom
Summary: Sequel to Hero Worship. If you haven't read it, go read it or you won't understand.





	Stronger Together

Hana sighed as she laid back into the bath, soaking in the delicious heat. Her muscles were sore and aching after a punishing day of training. 

Ever since Jack had regained his youth, he'd been pushing the team to be the best they could be. It was grueling, but the results spoke for themselves. They were all physically stronger and their teamwork had improved. 

But Jack's youth had it's perks too. Wonderful, fantastic perks.

Hana smiled, sinking lower into the water to wash her hair. It had been several weeks since the last Talon attack on Gibraltar. The UN was currently discussing reinstating Overwatch to combat the growing Talon threat. If they were brought into active duty they would be able to more actively recruit. For now though, they were seeking out the Overwatch agents that hadn't responded to Winston's call. They were in danger now that Talon had stolen Athena's data banks. 

They had been too late to save Liao.

Ana and Reinhardt had found out where he was hiding in Gangca, China. They'd found his home near Qinghai Lake ransacked and Liao dead inside. Judging by the plasma burns on the wall, Ana said he put up a hell of a fight, but one well placed bullet from Widowmaker had ended him.

Hana shook her head, trying to rid herself of the troubling thoughts, stretching her lean legs up and out of the water to begin scrubbing, enjoying the relaxation she felt seeping into her muscles as she lathered them in her peach scented wash.

A light tap rang out in the small room, interrupting Hana's cleansing.

A smiled played on her lips as she called out “Come in.”

The door slid open with a whoosh, revealing her commander, leaning casually in the doorway.

“Seems you've caught me out of uniform sir.” Hana giggled playfully, stretching her leg out of the water once again.

Jack smirked, “Fucking minx.”

Hana laughed, enjoying her nickname, “What do you need babe?”

“Looks like we've got a mission if your up for it.” Jack said, sobering up.

Hana sat up in the bath, now at attention, “I'm up for anything. Where are we going?”

Jack walked over, perching on the edge of the tub with his data pad in hand, “We have found the location of a former agent, Fusionator aka Arihi Lanu’ese’ese. He's living on a small atoll called Vanavana in the South Pacific. It'll take us about 18 hours to fly there. We're to go in, ascertain his status and extract if possible. Arihi would be a huge boon to Overwatch.”

“Okay, what's his specialty?” Hana asked, not knowing much about the former agent.

“He specialized in poisons and fought daggers the he could fill with different poisons to slow, stun or kill and enemy. He's incredibly quick and can infuse his daggers with poisons and plasma energy to create a fusion attack, stunning his opponents and knocking them back with a blast of power, hence the code name.” Jack explained, “If things go bad, he shouldn't be able to get at you very well in your mech.”

Hana nodded, standing from her bath, reaching for a towel, “This place sounds really remote. Is there a place to safely land?”

Jack stood back a step to allow her out of the bath, eyes roaming her ivory skin, “Not on Vanavana. We'll have to land on the nearby island at Fakamaru. They have a landing strip. Then we'll get a boat and head to Vanavana.”

Hana tucked the towel around her chest, moving on to dry her hair, “Any signs of Talon activity?”

“Not that we've seen, but now that Talon has Sombra, we can't really trust any of our intel anymore.” Jack sighed.

Hana grimaced at the mention of the hacker, shaking her head and standing on her tip toes to peck Jack's cheek, “Then let's do this.”

Jack laughed at the adorable show of determination, following her from the bathroom into his quarters, pulling the information on their mission up on the wall screen so she could peruse while she dressed. Jack settled into the chair, waiting to answer any other questions she may have.

Hana shimmied her lithe legs into her shorts, throwing on a half shirt with no bra before plopping down in Jack's lap, “Anyone else going with us on this?”

Jack kissed her wet hair, “No it's just going to be us. We're taking a small ship and cloaking your mech before we head into the village so as not to draw any attention. We're hoping this will be a low key extraction.”

Hana sat up, placing her hands against his chest, looking scandalized, “You're telling me that we get to go alone to a beautiful atoll in the South Pacific, surrounded by beautifully blue water and coral reefs and we're only getting time to go in, extract and get out. That's so unfair!”

Jack threw his head back with laughter, smoothing a hand down her back, “I know baby girl. I wish we could get away from everything for a bit too, but duty calls.”

Hana slouched back into Jack, sulking, “Alright, when do we leave?”

“0800.” He replied.

She hopped up out of his lap, stretching her arms up, “Well it's what, 2:30 now? So what all do we need to do? I need to check my mech over and make sure everything is operational but that should only take 3 hours at most. 7 hours for sleep and an hour to load up in the morning. That leaves us 5 hours.”

Jack gave her a wicked smile, sliding a hand up her stomach, fingers grazing the underside of her breasts. Hana ran her hands through his silvery hair, loving where this conversation was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sombra strolled into the lounge, whistling a jaunty tune, barely getting a glance from her teammates. Reaper was laying on one couch in a tank top and sweats, getting a once over by Moira, while Widow was gracefully lounged in a arm chair, rifle in pieces, each being meticulously cleaned.

“I know something you don't know.” Sombra taunted merrily.

“Tell me somezing I don't know.” Widow hissed, eternally irritated with the perky hispanic girl.

“Well poo, you don't have to be like that.” Sombra fake pouted.

Reaper growled from the couch, already annoyed with the exchange, “What, Sombra?”

Sombra bounced over to the television, throwing up a series of satellite photos, “I found one of them for you.”

Reaper sat up, pushing Moira to the side, “Well then life is going to get interesting again.”


End file.
